Question: $h(t) = 50 - \dfrac{t}{5}$ $h(35)=$
Answer: To find the value of $h({35})$, we need to substitute ${t}={35}$ into the function's formula: $\begin{aligned}h({t})&=50-\dfrac{{t}}{5}\\\\ h({35})&=50-\dfrac{{35}}{5}\\\\ &=50-7\\\\ &=43\end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $h(35)=43$